


Fixation or Psychosis, Devoted to Neurosis Now

by wayward_winter_soldier



Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Cisco Ramon Whump, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forgive Me, Gen, Hurt Cisco Ramon, I honestly have no idea, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Possessive Behavior, Protective Barry Allen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Song Lyrics, Starvation, The Product of 1 Am Writing Ladies and Gents, Torture, Whump, is that even a tag?, kinky clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_winter_soldier/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier
Summary: The last thing Cisco saw and heard was Barry desperately straining against his bonds, eyes wide and frantic as the drug finally pulled Cisco under.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Cisco Ramon/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fixation or Psychosis, Devoted to Neurosis Now

Eyes darting around nervously, Cisco slowly followed behind Dr. Wells as he showed Cisco around his place, his motorized wheelchair making quiet noises as the wheels passed over the tiled flooring. Something about the place just wasn’t sitting right with Cisco. But he couldn’t just stop the tour now, that would be rude.

“Wow, this place sure is roomy for just you.” Cisco's hands rubbed the sides of his arms as the air around them had slowly grown chilly the farther into the house they went.

Trailing behind Cisco a bit, Dr. Wells's voice sounded strange as he spoke next.

“Well, who said it was just me who lived here?”

Hands stilling, Cisco's steps faltered for a moment as Dr. Well's strange tone washed over him. Cisco let the event go, though, as they walked down the dimmer and dimmer hall, the house still becoming almost impossibly cold.

Everything was probably fine. Right?

“Oh, who’s your housemate? Do you have a partner? Or just a friend? I mean, if that's too personal of a question, I get it-”

A barking laugh from behind Cisco nearly sent him through the ceiling in fright, Cisco whipping around to see Dr. Wells nearly falling out of his chair in laughter.

“Not a housemate, a pet. I don’t particularly care for human guests much, complete strangers even less so. Pets are so much more manageable. Much less will power to interact with one.”

Something about how and what was being said sent goosebumps up and down Cisco's spine.

But there was that nagging doubt: But Dr. Wells was... Dr. Wells. He was Cisco's boss, dare he say friend? He wouldn't hurt him. What Joe had been saying about him having something to do with Barry's mom's death... that couldn't be right.

A sound from down the hall had Cisco whipping around once more, the vaguely familiar cries putting him immediately on edge. That cry wasn’t a pet… it was human.

However, before Cisco could move, a firm hand gripped his shoulder followed by a pinch.

Cisco immediately jerked away, his vision begging to blur just a bit around the edges. He looked at Dr. Wells as he stood- _stood?!_ \- next to Cisco, his hand firmly on his shoulder. Cisco pushed him away harshly. Running down the hall deeper into the house, he followed the sounds until he turned the corner to finally see Barry tied up, a gag in his mouth.

“Barry!”

Before Cisco could surge forwards to untie him and get them out before Dr. Wells came into the room, the fog that had subtly gathered around his mind began to pull his limbs down.

Dr. Wells had… drugged him?

“Ah, Cisco, speaking of house guests. You'll be the perfect duo to add to my collection. Sweet dreams, new pet.”

The last thing Cisco saw and heard was Barry desperately straining against his bonds, eyes wide and frantic as the drug finally pulled Cisco under.

* * *

**_I've never so adored you._ **

Cisco blinked his eyes open slowly. They were heavy, almost like they had the entire weight of the universe riding on top of them. He stared up at the high ceiling, wincing at the light even though it wasn't even that bright. He pushed himself up, looking around the room. 

It was a bedroom though he wasn't lying on the bed. He was on the floor under a rather soft carpet. He noticed right away that he was only wearing his T-shirt and boxers. He also noticed the thick chain around his ankle that restrained him to the bedframe. He pulled on it, testing out the strength. He was disappointed to see it didn't even leave a scratch in the ornate wooden frame.

"Cisco?"

Hearing his name, Cisco looked around, hoping to find the person who had said it. He crawled around the side of the bed to find Barry in the same position as him, though at least he still had his jeans and socks.

"Barry! What's going on?"

"I dunno. One minute I was training at S.T.A.R. Labs, the next I'm locked in this room. Dr. Wells... I should have known."

**_I'm twisting allegories now._ **

"Known what?" Cisco questioned.

"That I was the Reverse Flash," a new voice said. Cisco jumped, looking up towards the doorway at Dr. Wells. He was standing without his wheelchair and suddenly that day's earlier events came rushing back into his mind. 

"Let us go," Barry said, his voice dangerously low as he glared at the other Speedster.

Wells only laughed, crossing the room towards where Cisco sat. He tried backing up by Wells merely grabbed him roughly by the hair, pulling him towards him and ignoring Cisco's cries of pain.

"You aren't giving the orders here, Barry."

"Let him go! You're hurting him!"

"That's the idea."

Cisco whimpered as Wells pulled Cisco closer to him so he could be face-to-face with him. Leaning in, he kissed Cisco roughly on the lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Cisco struggled but Wells still had a firm grip on his hair. He wasn't going anywhere.

_**I want to complicate you.** _

After what seemed like forever to Cisco, Wells broke up the kiss, releasing Cisco's hair and smiling cruelly as the shorter man fell to the ground with a loud thump. Cisco laid on the ground, not daring to try and get back up. His eyes met Barry's and he hoped he didn't look as terrified as he felt.

"What do you want with us?" Barry questioned, his eyes not leaving Cisco.

"Well, you I don't really want. Not right now at least. You're mostly just leverage."

"Leverage against what?"

Wells nodded his head towards Cisco. "My new pet."

Cisco shuttered at the words. He glared at Wells, wanting nothing more than to punch the smug smile off his face. He should have known something was wrong. He should have trusted his instincts.

"I won't let you hurt Cisco!" 

"Brave as always, Mr. Allen. However, you won't be much use to him so long as that Meta dampening cuff is around your ankle. And there it will remain."

Wells turned his attention back to Cisco, that evil smile back on his face. "As for you, I think we should get started right away."

Before he could protest, Cisco was pulled up to a standing position by his forearm, Wells throwing him on the bed. The chain on his ankle was long enough so nothing twisted weird when he landed. Wells dug around in a nearby nightstand and produced a set of handcuffs. Putting them down on the nightstand he had gotten them from, Wells began to take Cisco's shirt off slowly, letting it momentarily get stuck around the engineer's head. Cisco struggled, not liking where everything was heading.

"No, stop!"

Wells smacked Cisco across the face roughly, flinging the other man's head to the side. 

**_Don't let me do this to myself._ **

"Leave him alone!"

Wells ignored Barry and went for Cisco's boxers. The shorter man began kicking his legs out, trying to get away from the man. Wells began vibrating his hand, putting it closer and closer to Cisco's heart. Terrified, Cisco ceased, only fighting back slightly. Barry pulled on his chain and tried to reach the pair but to no avail.

Cisco whimpered as his underwear was taken away. Wells smiled at him, brushing a strand of his hair back. Cisco moved his head away, glaring at Wells.

"Naughty," he commented, a sly smile on his face.

Wells took Cisco by the arm once more and rolled him over, making him lay face-first against the pillow. Cisco felt his arms being raised and chained to the bed frame. Tears soaked through the pillow as he listened to Barry's cries for Wells to stop. He should have known.

He should have _known_.

* * *

**_I'm chasing roller coasters._ **

When it was done, Wells uncuffed his hands and rolled him over, gazing lovingly into his eyes. Cisco looked past the Speedster, not focused on anything in particular. Wells smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Cisco laid still, waiting for him to leave.

He finally did and Cisco heard the lock click behind him. He rolled up into a tight ball on the bed, sobbing into the thick comforter. 

"Cisco..."

**_I've got to have you closer now._ **

"I want to go home," Cisco cried into the blanket, knowing just how childish he sounded but not caring anyway.

"I'll get you out of here. I promise."

Cisco didn't reply, only continued to cry. Barry cursed the shortness of his chain, wanting nothing more than to comfort his best friend.

* * *

**_Endless romantic stories._ **

Cisco was still in a tight ball when Wells returned to the room, that damn smile still on his face. Barry sneered at him from where he sat on the floor, wishing he could just phase through the cuffs and kill the man now.

"Good morning, pet," Wells said his hands behind his back. Cisco stiffened at the man's voice but didn't move from his position. 

"Leave him alone or I swear-"

"You'll what? What can you possibly do with that around your ankle? Now, shut your pretty little mouth before I have another go-around with my pet."

Cisco whimpered at the threat, which greatly amused Wells. He walked over to the bed, forcefully grabbing Cisco's arm and removing him from his safe position. He pulled his hair back with his hand, gazing at the shorter man's neck. Cisco winced and tried to pull away, but Wells just gripped his hair harder, revealing an object he had been holding in his other hand.

A collar.

"Don't you dare!" Barry protested, glaring at Wells.

The other Speedster ignored him as he hooked the leather chord around Cisco's bare neck, pushing the silver nametag with his pointer finger.

 _Pet_ was engraved on the heart-shaped piece of metal.

"I hope you love it as much as I do," Wells commented, brushing Cisco's hair back.

"I hate it. And I hate you," Cisco bit out, his eyes shooting daggers at the man.

Wells only chuckled lightly. "Hate is such a strong word."

"I know," Cisco spoke softly. "That's why I used it."

Fury ran rampant through Wells. He drew his hand back and slapped Cisco hard, harder than he had the previous time. Cisco fell back onto the bed, his hand reaching towards his cheek that would definitely bruise. 

" _You_ don't talk back to me!"

_**You never could control me.** _

"Would you like Barry to be in your place?"

Dread filled in Cisco's stomach. He looked over towards Barry, his heart heavy with guilt.

"No."

"'No' what?"

"No, Sir?"

Another smack, though not as rough. Cisco bit his tongue, tasting the blood in his mouth.

"Close, but not good enough. Try again."

"No..."

Another smack. 

"'No, Master,'"

Cisco bit back a curse. "No, Master."

Wells patted Cisco on the head as if he really were just a dog. "Good pet. Maybe I'll allow you to eat today. Though I doubt it. You're getting rather chubby."

Cisco's face flushed a bright red as he pulled his T-shirt down even more. Wells had put it on him after he had... hurt him.

"You're sick," Barry spat as the man passed him on his way out the door.

"I know," Wells chuckled lightly before leaving.

"Cisco," Barry said, his voice softer and kinder. "Don't listen to him."

Cisco scoffed at that. "It's a little hard not to."

* * *

Barry had lost count of the days, but each one seemed to be the same. Wells would come in and "train Cisco," making the poor engineer call him Master and beg just get a drink of water. 

The rape was the worst part. Barry was powerless to stop him as he violated his best friend. Cisco's cries were heartbreaking, but what was worrying Barry the most was the fact that Cisco was becoming more and more complacent towards Wells. He would keep threatening to have Barry take his place and that was always enough to get Cisco to stop struggling. It broke Barry's heart that Cisco would go through so much pain just for his sake.

_**Well, I never really thought that you'd come tonight.** _

It had had to be at least a week or two, Barry thought to himself. Cisco no longer really talked anymore. He only would give short answers to Wells when he asked questions. He was looking terrible as well. He had only eaten two meals since they had been captured and they were both tiny salads. Wells seemed to think Cisco needed to lose weight, which angered Barry even more. Couldn't he see how perfect Cisco was? Barry had tried sharing his meals since Wells fed him a lot because of the Speedster's need for calories, but Wells hadn't liked that one bit. Barry still remembered the sound of the belt coming down on Cisco's bare back and his strangled screams that shook him to his core.

Cisco was indeed losing weight while trapped here. The T-shirt he had worn when he arrived was getting baggier, Barry noticed. His face seemed more hollow and his eyes bigger. There were bruises all over his body from Wells's anger and his possessive grip. The collar was still around Cisco's neck and every time Barry laid eyes on it his anger rose in his chest once more.

Cisco currently was sitting as far back in the corner of the room as he could with the chain on his ankle, between the wall and the bed. His legs were drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, his head buried in his knees. Barry knew he was crying. It was all he could really manage these days.

Barry had stopped promising Cisco that someone would come to rescue them. If he was being honest, he was beginning to lose hope, and it only made Cisco cry harder. 

Barry didn't want to be the one to make Cisco cry.

The Speedster looked up, watching as Wells entered the room.

**_While the crown hangs heavy on either side._ **

Wells walked briskly over to Cisco, pulling him up to his feet by his arm and ignoring the wordless protests that left the captive's mouth. Wells kissed him deeply on the lips, a routine he had developed every morning when he came in to see him.

"Good morning, pet," he said, smiling brightly down at the shorter man. 

Cisco continued to look down at his feet, not replying to Wells, who didn't seem to notice that much. 

"Do you deserve food today, I wonder?"

Cisco looked up but didn't meet Wells's eyes. 

"No, I think you still have room for improvement."

Cisco looked down, disappointed. 

"Wells... please..."

The doctor looked over towards Barry. "What? You're still going at it? I ought to gag you again."

Barry shut up as Wells turned his attention back towards Cisco, playing with his collar as his other hand kept a firm grip on his arm. 

"You're so pretty. And it's so nice that you're all mine."

Cisco felt a tear trail down his cheek. 

* * *

Cisco screamed as Wells dragged the sharp knife against his chest. Barry pulled roughly on his chain, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

Wells seemed to be delighted at Cisco's screams as he dug in deeper, carving letters intricately. Barry realized he could have just done it at super speed, but he was purposely dragging it out.

When he was done, Wells discarded the bloody knife on the bed, taking a proud look at his handiwork. Upon Cisco's now much too thin chest were the words "My pet".

"You bastard!" Barry screamed when he saw the bloody words. Cisco's eyes were wide open, looking up towards the ceiling. Wells smiled at the man's stupor. 

"He's mine," Wells reminded Barry. "I'll use him as I see fit."

"You'll fucking pay for this!"

_**Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die.** _

Wells kissed Cisco's lips tenderly. The man didn't even flinch.

"Sweet dreams, my beloved pet."

* * *

Wells took off Cisco's ankle chain the next day after he didn't struggle at all while he was being raped.

It seemed as if Cisco Ramon had broken.

Cisco didn't sit in the corner like he usually did, though. He found himself moving over towards Barry and laying his head against the Speedster's chest, allowing Barry to wrap comforting arms around him. He closed his eyes, silent tears falling down his cheeks and staining Barry's T-shirt.

"It's okay," Barry spoke softly. "You're okay. I got you."

_**Far too young to die.** _

Barry ran his fingers through Cisco's hair, feeling his heartbeat against his chest.

He wished that Wells would never come back.

* * *

Wells hadn't been happy with Cisco when he returned to see him and Barry together. Barry winced at Cisco's agonizing cries of pain as Wells roughly raped him, all four limbs tied to the bed and his face pushed into the pillow by Well's hand. Even if the pillow muffled his voice, Barry could still hear Cisco's cries, and each one broke his heart.

When it was finally over, Wells left Cisco tied to the bed, the chains long enough to allow Cisco to curl in on himself.

"I hope you learned your lesson," Wells spat, his eyes looking between both his captives.

_**Fixation or psychosis?** _

Barry nodded sadly, listening to Cisco's cried for the rest of the night.

* * *

When Barry woke up the next morning, Cisco was wearing new clothes. He didn't seem too pleased by the new wardrobe and neither was Barry.

Wells beamed at the new outfit. "Doesn't he look good?"

Cisco blushed in embarrassment, looking down at his crossed legs, his hands clenched together in his lap. He wore a sort of corset outfit that seemed to have a pair of very short briefs attached to it, like a bodysuit. It looked extremely uncomfortable and was a shiny black color. It looked like it was made out of leather or something. The ties were on the back, making it impossible for Cisco to put it on or take it off without help. His hair was braided neatly down his back and there was a bit of makeup on his face as well. He looked completely miserable. 

Even when Wells had left, Cisco refused to make eye contact with Barry out of sheer embarrassment. He would have gone to the corner he liked if it hadn't been for Wells shortening his chain a great deal ever since he had gone to Barry for comfort. Cisco shuttered at the mere thought of that punishment.

"Cisco."

The engineer ignored him, continuing to look down at his fingernails that Wells had painted earlier that day.

"Cisco. Look at me, please."

Cisco's eyes met Barry's for a second, tears already beginning to run down his face and ruin the eyeliner Wells had put on him.

"I want to die, Barry."

**_Devoted to neurosis now._ **

For the first time since being trapped there, Barry was glad there was no sharp object that could be used as a weapon. Because he believed Cisco was telling him the truth.

* * *

_**Endless romantic stories.** _

Cisco was gone when Barry woke up and he freaked out.

He was always there when he woke up. Without fail.

So where was he now?

Had Barry woken up a little earlier than usual? He was sure Wells took him away while Barry was asleep to let Cisco bathe and use the bathroom, though he wasn't exactly sure what they did. Nothing good, he assumed.

He jumped at the sound of the door being unlocked. Suddenly, Cisco was pushed roughly into the room, his hands chained in front of him with the handcuffs Wells kept in the nightstand. Cisco looked down at his feet. Barry could see that he had been crying.

"Get up," Wells ordered, walking into the room and ignoring Cisco, moving over towards Barry. The Speedster obeyed, standing and allowing Wells to harshly take his wrists, locking a pair of Meta cuffs around them. He then went for the ankle cuff, unlocking it.

"Try anything and he gets it," Wells reminded Barry before removing the ankle cuff fully. Barry stayed still, not daring to even move an inch.

_**You never could control me.** _

Wells stood up straight, leaving the chain attached to the bed. He nodded at Barry, commanding him to begin walking. Barry couldn't help but look over towards Cisco, who was still staring down at his bare feet. Wells took Cisco by the arm, ignoring his cry of pain as he led the two captives down the winding hallways of his house. They came to a staircase and Wells walked them down it, opening the door that stood at the bottom of it.

Barry actually gulped at what he saw. It was like an actual dungeon. Cement flooring was normal for unfinished basements, but the chains and restraints definitely weren't.

Wells led Cisco over to a single cot that sat in the corner of the not-very-big-but-not-totally-small room. He attached the ankle chain that was on the bed to Cisco. Barry noticed the skin on Cisco's ankles and wrists were raw from being chained up so often.

"Why the change in scenery?" Barry questioned, only flinching slightly when Wells took him by the arm and led him to the opposite side of the room, removing the cuff from one wrist and using the free portion to attach Barry to a pipe installed on the cinderblock wall.

"Maybe you were getting too comfortable."

Barry narrowed his eyes. "You should bandage Cisco's wrists and ankles. They probably hurt."

Cisco's head raised a bit at the mention of his name, but he didn't make eye contact with either of the two men.

"I don't care if they hurt," Wells said matter-of-factly.

**_Well, I never really thought that you'd come tonight._ **

"You should."

Wells ignored Barry, turning his attention back to Cisco, who had his body shoved as deeply as he could into the corner where the cot met the wall. His hair fell in his face and Wells brushed it back, tenderly kissing his lips.

"You need chapstick," he commented, taking a tube of chapstick from his pants pocket. He applied it to Cisco's lips before kissing him again, this time longer. Barry made a small noise of disgust. Cisco looked indifferent, his eyes unfocused and staring off into space.

"Maybe we don't even need Barry anymore," Wells commented, running his hand through Cisco's hair. "I mean, I used to want to go back home, but now I believe I'm content here. Maybe I should just kill him."

 _"Don't,"_ Cisco said softly, though Barry was able to hear him from his side of the room.

"So it speaks," Wells mused, lifting Cisco's chin up with his pointer finger. "Not totally broken in yet, are we?"

Cisco didn't reply. Wells chuckled before standing up straight and making his way over to the door.

"I'll think about it," he said before leaving, the usual sound of locks turning signally his leave.

* * *

_**While the crown hangs heavy on either side.** _

Cisco yelled out in agony as Wells pressed the fire-hot iron brand against his bare shoulder. Barry pulled and pulled on his cuffs, not even noticing how they rubbed against his wrist and made him bleed.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Barry shouted, his eyes filled with fire and fury. "Stop it! Stop it, please!"

Wells ignored Barry as he usually did, only removing the brand after another minute or two. He peered over it, an excited look on his face.

Cisco tried not to throw up what little food was in his stomach.

"H.W + C.R."

"You know," Wells spoke softly, a smile pressed against his lips. "My real name isn't even Harrison Wells. But I think it's fun to let you keep thinking of me that way."

Cisco sobbed loudly, anxiety coursing through his body and making it hard to breathe. Wells seemed unimpressed.

"A symbol of my love and affection and you act like this," he said bitterly.

_**Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die.** _

"After everything I do for you!"

Cisco finally looked up, his eyes meeting Wells in a glare.

"Fuck you."

Barry felt a surge of proudness in his chest, but it didn't last long.

_**Well, I never really thought that you'd come tonight.** _

Wells's fists came down on Cisco's body, not yielding despite the cries and pleas to stop. He threw Cisco to the cement floor, kicking him in the stomach over and over again. Cisco was unable to even move away due to the chain attached to his leg and the utter pain he was in.

Barry yelled and swore at Wells, knowing it wouldn't do any good. 

"You're nothing without me!" Wells screamed, landing another kick. Cisco spat blood off to the side.

"I made you what you are and this is how you repay me? You'd be working for minimum wage at a Best Buy if it wasn't for me!"

Another kick to the stomach. Cisco swore he heard something break.

"So I expect," Wells said, leaning down next to Cisco's face that was covered in blood, bruises, and tears. "A little respect, hmm?"

Cisco nodded weakly which didn't seem to please Wells at all since he stood up straight and kicked Cisco once more.

"Use your words, pet!"

"Yes, Master!" Cisco screamed, his voice hoarse and raw.

"Now that's much better."

_**While the crown hangs heavy on either side.** _

Cisco remained on the floor until the morning when Wells threw him on the bed for Cisco's daily rape.

Barry cried all night long, as did Cisco.

* * *

Barry guessed it must have been a month by now. Cisco was getting worse every day. He was even thinner than before. Barry estimated he lost almost twenty pounds, maybe even more. His skin was pale from lack of sunlight and his hair had grown a little longer, though Wells usually kept it in little hair-dos he so "lovingly" did. 

Cisco was finally getting fed a little more, though it was only a grilled chicken breast and a few green beans a day. Not nearly enough, though Barry doubted he could handle that much food after going without for so long. Barry wanted nothing more than to share the calorie bars Wells brought him, though he knew it would do more harm than good.

_**Give me one last kiss while we're far.** _

Cisco hadn't talked back to Wells since the brand incident. Barry could see the scarred skin from where he sat and it filled him with uncontrollable anger every time he saw it. He only prayed that Caitlin could get rid of it when they got out.

If they got out.

Barry was beginning to lose hope and he was sure Cisco had lost it a long time ago.

Cisco leaned his head against the cool basement wall, his arms wrapped around his legs. He wore a long shirt, almost like a dress but more plain and clinical. Barry didn't want to know what he wore under it. It would only make him angrier.

The door opened and Wells came through to deliver food. He threw a calorie bar at Barry, who didn't catch it, only watched as it fell next to him.

Wells handed Cisco a plate with a single bran muffin on it.

"A treat for my sweet," Wells said with a wink. Cisco blushed deeply but devoured the food anyway.

_**Too young to die.** _

Barry chewed on his calorie bar, annoyed. Wells didn't seem to notice or care.

"Today I'm going to let you decide our activity," Wells said, a smile still on his face. Cisco shifted uncomfortably, his muffin gone and the empty plate sitting at the end of the cot.

"Should I break all of those pretty little fingers," Wells taunted, holding Cisco's hand in an impossibly tight grip. "Or would you care for a dance?"

Cisco looked at the doctor, confused. He didn't understand.

"The... dance?" Cisco tried, hoping it wouldn't be too painful.

Wells looked delighted at Cisco's choice, unlocking the cuff from around his ankle. "Wonderful. I was hoping you'd say that. But I must say, this is not dance attire. It's a good thing I brought you something."

Wells walked away for a moment and Barry watched as he opened the door and left, coming back quickly with a garment bag. Barry's stomach twisted into a knot. He watched as Wells unzipped the bag and produced a dress, holding it out to Cisco, who blushed deeply.

"I saw it and thought of you," Wells commented, walking over towards Cisco. "I knew you'd love it."

He began to take Cisco's nightshirt off, discarding it on the bed. Barry tried his best to ignore the lacy underwear Cisco wore as Wells dug around in the garment bag once more, pulling a corset out. He began to wrap it around Cisco, lacing it and pulling it so tight Cisco cried out in pain.

Wells hushed him as he went back to the garment bag, producing a pair of short heels. Cisco glared at the offending footwear as Wells instructed Cisco to sit at the edge of the cot so he could put the heels on his feet. The doctor stood, grabbing the dress next. It was a blue color with a low-cut lacy collar. When he unzipped it and threw it on over Cisco's head it went a bit past his knees. Cisco hid his face in his hands as Wells brushed his hair out, letting it lay flat.

"Don't hide your pretty face," Wells scolded, putting a bit of makeup on the captive. Barry wished nothing but death for Harrison Wells- or whatever his real name was.

Finally, Wells seemed satisfied as he pulled Cisco to his feet, holding his hands tightly. Wells let one go to get his phone out and click on the screen. Music began playing through speakers Barry hadn't known existed.

"This is a great song," Wells commented as if he hadn't just played it, they had just heard it play at a bar.

He began to slow dance, holding Cisco close to him. He grabbed at Cisco's waist, not seeming to care about how uncomfortable Cisco looked or how he stumbled in the heels.

_**Far too young to die.** _

That night Cisco cried himself to sleep much longer and harder than he usually did. 

Barry was just glad he was out of the damned corset. For now, at least.

* * *

_**Well, I never really thought that you'd come tonight.** _

Barry awoke to the sounds of gunshots. He looked over towards Cisco, fear rushing through his veins. Cisco seemed to have been awakened by the sound too, though he looked more scared than curious.

"It's okay," Barry spoke barely above a whisper, but he knew Cisco heard him. "It's going to be okay."

There were heavy footsteps that didn't sound like Wells's at all. Barry tensed, watching the door like a hawk. Cisco shook in the corner, his legs up to his chest once more.

**_While the crown hangs heavy on either side._ **

The door busted down and Joe entered, his gun drawn.

"Barry? Cisco?"

"Joe!" Barry cried in relief, pulling on the cuff as his adopted father crossed the room towards him, unlocking the cuff with a key he most likely got off Wells.

"Cisco... he needs help," Barry said, rubbing his injured wrist as he rushed over to Cisco, his legs giving out a bit after so much disuse.

"Almost the entire force is upstairs. We've been looking for you two forever."

Barry didn't reply, only extended his hand towards Joe, who dropped the key into his palm. He quickly unlocked Cisco's cuff, throwing it aside.

"Cisco. We're free. We made it."

Cisco shook his head weakly, not looking up.

"What's wrong with him?" Joe questioned, worry present on his face.

"Wells tortured him... he... he raped him almost every day. Tons of stuff. Too much shit."

Joe cursed heavily under his breath as Barry tried to coax Cisco out.

_**Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die.** _

"Cisco. It's time to go home."

"Not real," he heard Cisco mumbled into his arms. The shorter man looked up, tears streaking down his face. "Can't be real. I'm dreaming."

Barry shook his head sadly, a comforting smile on his face. "No, Cisco, it's real. We're going home."

"Master won't like it-"

"Don't call him that, he's not your master. Never was, but especially not anymore."

Cisco nodded, though Barry wasn't totally sure he understood. He accepted Barry's hand, allowing the Speedster to pull him to his feet. Joe cringed at how skinny and weak Cisco looked. Barry picked Cisco up bridal style and sped away to S.T.A.R. Labs.

They were safe. It was all over. Now came recovery, Barry thought bitterly as they raced through the night, smiling at the awe in Cisco's eyes at the sky he hadn't seen in many weeks.

They would be okay, Barry mused. He'd make sure of it.

_**We're far too young to die.** _

**Author's Note:**

> song featured in this fic was far too young to die by panic! at the disco  
> link to the whump prompt i used: https://itsawhumpderfullife.tumblr.com/post/642390086824148992/whump-prompt-152  
> i... honestly have no idea what this fic was lmao, i feel like it kinda got out of control, but i hope you enjoyed it either way  
> as always, requests for songs and prompts are OPEN!


End file.
